One Day Boyfriend
by peppermint27
Summary: Ramuan Peravenoxia merupakan ramuan cinta yang akan menyebabkan orang yang meminumnya menjadi kekasih orang yang memberikannya. Hermione mendapatkan ramuan itu atas prestasinya di kelas Potion. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah mengetahui Draco tidak sengaja meminumnya dan berubah menjadi...romantis? Oneshot with two parts Dramione.
1. Part 1

**Time: Seventh Year Hogwarts, After War**

**Disclaimer: Semuanya punya Ibu JK Rowling. Saya cuma punya Peravenoxia. :D**

* * *

"Sempurna sekali, Miss Granger. Kau mendapat nilai Outstanding, dengan nilai paling tertinggi di kelas ini!" sahut Professor Slughorn bangga di kelas Potion setelah ujian berlangsung. Hermione tersenyum senang. Dia hampir tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di kelas Potion. Beruntungnya tahun ini pelajaran tersebut sudah tidak diajar oleh Professor Snape, kalau tidak dia tidak mungkin mendapat nilai seperti itu. "Baiklah kelas telah selesai dan kalian boleh pulang. Sampai jumpa lagi di tahun depan. Ah, Miss Granger, jangan pulang dulu, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Setelah murid-murid keluar, Hermione menghampiri Professor Slughorn yang masih ada di kelas. Professor Slughorn mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Sebuah botol kecil yang berisi cairan bening. Sepertinya ramuan. "Ini hadiah untukmu, Miss Granger, karena prestasimu di kelas ini," ujar Professor Slughorn bangga.

Hermione mengambil botol kecil itu. Dia tidak ada ide ramuan apa yang sedang dipegangnya. "Apa ini Professor?"

"Itu adalah ramuan yang kunamakan Peravenoxia, ramuan cinta seperti Amortentia. Bedanya, ramuan itu tidak hanya membuat yang meminumnya menjadi jatuh cinta, namun juga akan membuat dia merasa menjadi kekasih terhadap orang yang memberikannya. Selain itu, ramuan ini juga membuat yang meminumnya menjadi lebih percaya diri. Menjadi lebih romantis terhadap orang yang memberikannya. Ramuan itu sangat langka dan jarang ada yang mengetahuinya, karena sebenarnya tidak bisa dipakai sembarang orang. Aku sengaja memberikannya sekarang karena kupikir berbahaya bila murid-murid yang lain mengetahuinya," kata Professor Slughorn panjang lebar.

Hermione terpukau dengan yang diucapkan oleh Professor Slughorn. Dia belum pernah mendengar ramuan ini sebelumnya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ramuan ini berbahaya. "Tapi bukankah ramuan ini sedikit berbahaya Professor? Ya seperti Amortentia. Kupikir tidak baik membuat orang jatuh cinta hanya karena ramuan tanpa memiliki perasaan yang sebenarnya."

Professor Slughorn tertawa mendengar pendapat Hermione. "Tentu tidak, Miss Granger. Ramuan ini memang membuat orang jatuh cinta pada orang yang memberikannya. Namun hanya berlangsung selama 24 jam. Setelah itu, orang yang diberikan ramuan akan kembali seperti semula, dan dia tidak akan ingat dengan kejadian yang sudah dialaminya selama dia terkena ramuan itu. Ini biasa digunakan oleh penyihir yang penasaran dan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kekasih orang yang dia beri ramuan. Menarik kan Miss Granger?"

"Ta..Tapi…Kenapa kau memberikannya kepadaku?"

"_Well_, aku menemukannya ketika membereskan rak ramuan lamaku di rumah. Sebenarnya itu merupakan ramuan ciptaanku sendiri ketika aku masih remaja. Tak kusangka masih ada di sana. Kupikir daripada dibuang, ramuan itu bisa dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain, terutama para remaja yang sedang labil karena jatuh cinta. Seperti kau ini, Miss Granger," kata Professor Slughorn sambil mengedipkan matanya. Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Professor ini bisa juga menggoda orang.

"_Anyway_, aku harus segera pergi. Aku percaya kau bisa memanfaatkan ramuan itu dengan baik. Sampai jumpa tahun depan Miss Granger."

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Professor Slughorn."

Professor Slughorn tersenyum dan berjalan melewati Hermione ke arah pintu keluar. Hermione masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi ramuan yang dipegangnya. Dia menoleh ketika Professor Slughorn memanggilnya di dekat pintu keluar.

"Oh ya, Miss Granger. Kuharap kau tidak memberitahu siapapun mengenai ramuan itu. Karena itu merupakan ramuan rahasiaku," kata Professor Slughorn. Dia kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Hermione segera mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar menuju Aula Besar.

* * *

"Bagus sekali, Mione. Kau hebat sekali. Jarang-jarang kau bisa mendapatkan nilai tertinggi," puji Ron ketika Hermione sudah duduk di meja Gryffindor. Hermione hendak mengucapkan terima kasih ketika Ginny memotongnya.

"Bicara apa kau ini Ron? Dia memang selalu mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas apapun," kata Ginny. Dia menengok ke arah Hermione dan menyeringai jahil. "Bukankah begitu Hermione?"

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah, semerah rambut dua orang Weasley yang memujinya. Dia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya. "_Well_, kalian berlebihan. Tapi, terima kasih teman-teman," katanya sumringah.

"Ya maksudku di kelas Potion. Kau tahu kan selama Professor Snape yang mengajar, sulit sekali mendapatkan nilai bagus. Dia pilih kasih. Dan yang mendapat nilai tertinggi pasti selalu si Ferret Pirang itu," mata Ron mengarah ke arah meja Slytherin. Melihat Draco Malfoy yang sedang bergurau dengan Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott. "Syukurlah kau bisa membuatnya malu, Mione. Kau harus tahu mukanya seperti apa ketika mendengar bukan namanya yang disebut oleh Professor Slughorn di kelas tadi. Jelek sekali. Seperti cacing kepanasan. Ah bukan, musang kepanasan."

Harry, Hermione, dan Ginny yang mendengarnya pun tertawa. Hermione juga sempat melihat muka Draco Malfoy ketika di kelas tadi. Matanya seperti siap memangsa Hermione dan membunuhnya di tempat. Syukurlah pandangan mata itu tidak bisa membunuh, kalau tidak Hermione mungkin sudah mati di tempat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi kau dipanggil Professor Slughorn?" tanya Harry setelah mereka semua puas tertawa.

"Ah, dia memberikanku hadiah ramuan, atas prestasiku tadi. Ramuan Pe…"Hermione tertahan. Dia lupa tidak boleh memberitahukan siapapun mengenai ramuan itu. Gawat.

"Pe…?"

"Pe…pe…pengingat hapalan dengan cepat. Ramuan agar bisa menghapal pelajaran dengan cepat. Namun efeknya hanya 24 jam." Hermione berusaha berbohong. Semoga teman-temannya percaya.

"Wah, ramuan yang bagus. Boleh untukku Mione? Kurasa kau tidak terlalu membutuhkannya, mengingat kau selalu rajin belajar dan ingat apa yang kau pelajari dengan _detail_," kata Ron berharap. "Mungkin daftar pustakanya saja bisa kau hapalkan." Harry dan Ginny menjadi tertawa lagi mendengar lelucon Ron.

Hermione melirik kesal ke arah Ron. Namun dia juga merasa lega karena berhasil berbohong. "Enak saja. Untuk apa aku menghapal daftar pustaka. Tidak Ron. Professor menghadiahkannya untukku. Dan aku ingin memanfaatkannya. Bisa mempermudah cara belajarku."

Mereka menghabiskan makan malamnya sambil mengobrol tentang rencana liburan natal dan akhir tahun mereka. Ron dan Ginny akan kembali ke Burrow, Harry juga ikut mereka. Mereka akan pulang besok pagi. Sementara Hermione baru akan pulang ke rumahnya dua hari lagi. Orang tuanya sedang berlibur ke Paris dan baru akan kembali ke rumah besok malam.

Hermione dan teman-temannya kembali ke asrama mereka. Dia berpisah jalan dengan ketiga sahabatnya karena Hermione sudah tidak tinggal di asrama Gryffindor. Dia memiliki asrama sendiri mengingat jabatannya sekarang adalah Ketua Putri.

Sesampainya di asrama Ketua, tidak ada siapa-siapa di ruang rekreasi. Sepertinya si Ketua Putra belum datang. Hermione pun segera masuk kamar dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, dia kembali ke ruang rekreasi dan menghempaskan badannya di sofa yang empuk. Hafth, jarang-jarang sekali aku bisa sesantai ini di ruang rekreasi. Untung saja si Ketua Putra belum datang. Kalau ada dia, mana mungkin aku bisa bersantai dengan bebas di ruang ini, pikir Hermione.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Kemudian dia teringat dengan ramuan yang diberikan Professor Slughorn tadi. Dia mengambil botol kecil seukuran kelingking dari kantong celananya dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Ramuan yang ajaib. Benarkah hanya dengan ramuan ini orang lain bisa menjadi kekasihnya dalam sehari? Seperti mimpi saja. Ah tapi kan kalau di dunia sihir hal yang mustahil banyak yang terjadi. Kuberikan kepada siapa ya ramuan ini? Pikir Hermione. Namun karena tidak ingin terlalu memusingkannya dia meletakkannya kembali di kantong celananya. Dia pun membaca buku bacaan yang dibawanya dari kamar sambil bersantai di sofa.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger."

Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya, rupanya dia tertidur di sofa. Suaranya berasal dari pintu depan. Rupanya pria setengah baya yang ada di lukisan itu yang memanggilnya. Hermione pun bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu depan. "Ada apa Sir?"

"Ah, syukurlah kau bangun Miss. Teman seasramamu baru saja kembali dan tertidur di depan pintu. Dia mabuk berat dan daritadi dia tidak bisa masuk karena salah mengucapkan _password_. Sebaiknya kau membawanya ke dalam sebelum dilihat Professor lain."

Hermione berdecak pelan. Dasar Ketua Putra menyusahkan. Bisa-bisanya dia baru kembali sekarang, mabuk pula. Menyusahkan saja."Baiklah, _Imverlicorpus_."

Pintu pun terbuka setelah Hermione mengucapkan _password_ yang benar. Hermione keluar dan melihat sang Ketua Putra sedang tidur menyandar dinding dengan baju dan rambut yang berantakan. Di lehernya juga terdapat banyak bekas kecupan. Sepertinya dia baru saja mabuk dan berciuman dengan wanita. Hermione memandangnya jijik dan berjongkok di dekatnya.

"Malfoy, jangan tidur sembarangan. Cepat bangun, bodoh. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa," kata Hermione sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Draco. Tak lama, Draco membuka matanya.

"Aah kau Granger, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Draco meracau, berusaha bangun, namun malah terjatuh lagi. Hermione pun membantunya bangun. "Kenapa kau menyentuhku? Kau pikir kau siapa?" katanya masih mabuk sambil menepiskan tangan Hermione.

Hermione tidak mempedulikannya dan berusaha menarik lengan Draco. "Ayo cepat berdiri, Ferret. Kau mengganggu tidurku. Cepat bangun dan masuk ke dalam." Hermione susah payah membantu Draco berdiri. Draco tidak bisa seimbang berdiri dan berjalan dengan benar. Membuat Hermione harus memapahnya dan membawanya ke kamar.

Hermione melepaskan tubuh Draco dengan susah payah di kasurnya. Napasnya tersengal. "Hah, kau berat sekali Malfoy. Rasanya seperti menggendong gajah saja. Jangan harap aku mau memapahmu lagi," keluh Hermione yang berdiri di samping ranjang Draco. Dia pun berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya, ketika sebuah tangan menariknya dan membuat badannya jatuh ke kasur. Tepatnya ke atas tubuh Draco.

Draco membalikkan badannya, posisinya sekarang di atas tubuh Hermione. Tangan Hermione berada di dua sisi kepalanya. Draco memegang tangan Hermione erat sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Hermione merasa panik, namun dia tidak bisa melepaskan cengkraman Draco. Muka Draco kacau sekali dan dia memandang tajam Hermione.

"Kau bangga ya sudah mengalahkanku di kelas Potion? Jangan terlalu senang, Granger. Kau hanya beruntung kali ini." Draco meracau dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan napas Draco di lehernya. "Berani sekali kau, Granger. Kau membuatku malu di kelas favoritku. Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau melawan seorang Malfoy, hah? "

Hermione berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau…kau jangan macam-macam Malfoy. Kau tahu kan betapa sulitnya mendapat nilai O di kelas Potion. A…aku sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk bisa mendapatkan nilai ini." Draco terlihat tidak peduli dengan ucapannya. Hermione pun melanjutkan. "Harusnya kau senang karena masih bisa mendapat peringkat kedua di kelas."

Draco menyeringai. Dia semakin mendekatkan mukanya. "Aku tidak suka dikalahkan Granger. Terutama oleh Mudblood seperti…mu." Draco menjatuhkan badannya di atas Hermione. Kepalanya berada di samping kepala Hermione.

Setelah beberapa detik, Hermione baru sadar. Rupanya Draco tertidur. Hermione segera mendorong tubuh ke Draco ke samping dan berusaha bangun. Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya yang kusut, kemudian melihat tubuh Draco yang tetap tertidur.

Hah, dasar Ferret sialan. Beraninya dia memojokkanku! Kalau tahu begini tadi tidak akan kutolong dia tadi. Biar saja dia tertidur di luar dan tertangkap Filch dan Mrs Norris. Biar tahu rasa! Dia memang tidak tahu diri, lihat saja mukanya, minta ditonjok. Hermione melihat muka Draco dan tanpa sadar ia memandangnya. Muka Draco yang dilihatnya sekarang bukanlah muka Draco yang biasanya. Mukanya polos dan tenang, bebas dari seringai menyebalkan yang selalu melekatnya. Mungkin inilah muka asli Draco Malfoy yang sesungguhnya. Dia terlihat lebih tampan.

Tunggu. Apa yang tadi kupikirkan? Draco Malfoy tampan? Merlin. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya, menjauhkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya. Dia pun berjalan keluar untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Saat menutup pintu kamar Draco, dia kembali melihat muka orang yang masih tidur itu.

_Well_, mungkin itu raut muka terbaiknya sepanjang aku mengenalnya. Pikir Hermione dalam hati sambil menutup pintu kamar Draco dan kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Sinar matahari yang terang menembus jendela kamar Draco, membuatnya merasa silau. Dia pun perlahan membuka matanya dan berusaha bangun. Menahan rasa sakit kepalanya, dia berusaha untuk bangun dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Dia melirik jam di mejanya. Sudah jam 9.

Draco memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Setelah makan malam, dia mabuk-mabukan di asrama Slytherin bersama kedua sahabatnya, Blaise dan Theo. Kemudian juga menggoda wanita kelas enam Slytherin, yang bersedia dicumbu olehnya tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Huh tentu saja, siapa yang bisa menolak pesona Pangeran Slytherin dengan julukan _Sex of God_ ini. Draco tersenyum menyeringai. Kemudian dia mengingat-ngingat lagi, dia kembali ke asrama, tapi tidak boleh masuk karena lukisan sialan itu tidak mau membuka pintunya. Sampai akhirnya dia tidak tahan dan tertidur di depan. Kemudian ada yang keluar dari asrama dan membawanya masuk. Draco menghela napas. Ya, si kutu buku kesayangan Potty dan Weasel itu membantunya kembali ke kamar.

Huh, berani sekali gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya dia mengalahkanku di kelas favoritku, pikir Draco. Membuat rasa bencinya semakin bertambah saja. Jangan harap aku mau berterima kasih karena dia sudah menolongku semalam. Cih. Tidak akan.

"Aarrghh," Draco memegang kepalanya, masih sakit. Dia berusaha melihat ke sekelilingnya. Di bawahnya ada botol kecil berisi cairan bening di dalamnya. Apa ini? Draco mengambil botol tersebut dan membuka tutup botolnya. Dia mencium bau cairan itu.

Baunya seperti ramuan yang khusus kubuat jika aku mabuk. Mungkin Granger merasa bersalah karena mengalahkanku dan meninggalkannya untukku. Draco menyeringai. Huh, baik sekali dia.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Draco menelan cairan itu hingga habis. Tidak lama, rasa sakit kepalanya hilang dan tubuhnya terasa lebih bugar. Namun ternyata ada efek samping lain yang tidak disangkanya.

* * *

"Kau tidak apa-apa sendirian malam ini, Mione?" tanya Ginny sebelum menaiki keretanya. Hermione tersenyum melihat temannya yang khawatir dengannya.

"Tenang saja. Cuma semalam saja kok," kata Hermione. "Besok pagi juga aku kembali ke rumah." Dia pun memeluk Ginny. Kemudian dia melepasnya dan bergantian memeluk Harry.

"Berhati-hatilah Mione. Kastil sepi hari ini. Banyak anak yang pulang hari ini ketimbang besok," kata Harry. Hermione melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Harry."

Hermione juga memeluk Ron singkat. "Harry benar, Mione. Hati-hatilah, terutama dengan Ferret yang seasrama denganmu. Merlin, buruk sekali nasibmu karena dia juga pulang besok. Kalau dia macam-macam tonjok saja mukanya seperti yang kau lakukan di tahun ketiga. Ah atau tendang saja perutnya sekalian."

Hermione, Harry, dan Ginny tertawa mendengar ejekan Ron terhadap Draco. Hermione merasa beruntung memiliki teman-teman yang perhatian kepadanya ini. "Hahaha, tenang saja Ron. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Masuklah kalian. Keretanya akan segera berangkat."

"Sampai jumpa tahun depan, Mione," kata Ginny sebelum masuk.

"Ya sampai jumpa. Kutunggu hadiah natal kalian."

Setelah melepas kepergian ketiga sahabatnya, Hermione kembali ke asrama. Dia membereskan barang-barangnya untuk dibawa pulang besok. Setelah beberapa lama, dia merasa panik karena tidak menemukan barang paling penting di kamarnya. Ke mana ramuan Peravenoxia -ku?

Hermione berusaha mencari di kasur, laci, dan lemari kamarnya. Tidak ada. Aaah, gawat. Di mana aku terakhir melihatnya? Hermione mengingat-ingat. Tak lama, dia segera keluar kamar menuju ruang rekreasi. Dia memeriksa sofa dan sekitarnya. Tidak ada. Merlin, di mana aku meletakkannya?

"Kau sedang apa, Granger?" tanya Malfoy. Dia baru saja masuk dari pintu asrama. Hermione tidak sadar dengan kedatangannya karena terlalu sibuk mecari.

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat? Aku sedang mencari sesuatu, Malfoy," kata Hermione jutek, teringat kelakukan Draco semalam. Dia melanjutkan pencarian di meja kecil dan sekitar perapian. Draco menyeringai.

"Ternyata di saat panik kau bisa menjadi bodoh, Granger. Kau lupa dirimu penyihir?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Benda itu tidak bisa kupanggil dengan 'Accio', Malfoy. Aku sudah mencoba sebelumnya," ujar Hermione masih mencari. Tidak mempedulikan Malfoy yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" Draco mendekati Hermione yang sedang berjongkok mencari sesuatu di lantai.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa kau ketus sekali padaku, Granger? Aku kan berniat membantumu."

Hermione menghentikan pencariannya. Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Malfoy mau membantuku? Keajaiban apa pula ini. Hermione pun bangun dan menatap Draco.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku ketus? Kau lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan semalam, Malfoy? Kau pulang larut dan mabuk, merepotkanku memapahmu ke kamarmu, memojokkanku di kasur, dan menyalahkanku atas prestasiku di kelas Potion. Kau benar-benar fer-"

"Granger, tung-"

"-ret putih sialan. Kau harus tahu betapa sabarnya aku menghadapimu. Menyusahkanku selama hidupku di Hogwarts – terutama ketika seasrama denganmu. Dan ke mana kau tadi pagi? Harusnya kau-"

"Granger, hentik-"

"-membantuku merapikan barisan murid-murid Hogwarts yang pulang. Untunglah para Prefek bersedia membantuku, kalau tidak aku akan kewalahan sendirian. Aku-"

"_Please_ Grang-"

"-tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa terpilih menjadi Ketua Putra. Aku tahu kau itu pintar, tapi setidaknya lakukan kewajibanmu. Kau ini menjadi contoh murid-murid di Hogwarts, jadi perbaiki- " Hermione tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut.

Hermione terkejut. Draco Malfoy mencium bibirnya. Matanya menatap mata Draco yang terpejam. Hermione terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai badannya tidak bisa bergerak.

Draco melepas ciumannya. Dilihatnya Hermione melongo menatapnya. Seakan jiwanya masih melayang dan tidak percaya terhadap apa yang menimpanya barusan. Draco melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hermione. "Kau ini bawel sekali Granger. Tidak bisakah kau diam dan mendengar perkataanku terlebih dahulu?"

Draco pun menghela napasnya. Kemudian dia mengambil sesuatu dari balik jasnya. Setangkai bunga mawar putih. Dia menyodorkannya ke Hermione. "Aku…minta maaf. Atas kelakuanku semalam. Aku tidak akan menggoda gadis lain lagi dan menyusahkamu seperti semalam. Aku hanya… hanya terbawa emosi karena di kelas Potion kemarin kau mengalahkanku. Aku tahu itu memalukan. Jadi aku…minta maaf," kata Draco. Dari nada bicaranya sepertinya dia memang sungguh-sungguh merasa bersalah. Mukanya merah sekali. "Jadi…jangan marah lagi denganku."

Hermione terdiam. Dia mengambil bunga yang disodorkan Draco. Matanya bolak-balik melihat bunga itu dan muka Draco. Dia mulai mencerna apa yang sedang dialaminya barusan.

Tunggu sebentar. Draco Malfoy, musuh besarku dan juga sahabat-sahabatku, meminta maaf. Dalam kamus hidup Hermione selama di Hogwarts, itu termasuk hal mustahil yang pertama. Hal mustahil kedua, Malfoy meminta maaf sambil memberikannya bunga mawar. Mana mungkin terbesit di pikiran Hermione seorang Malfoy memberikannya bunga? Berharap saja tidak.

Dan hal mustahil yang ketiga, yang terlihat paling mustahil di antara semua hal mustahil tadi, Draco Malfoy menciumnya. Mencium 'mudblood' yang dibencinya selama hidupnya di Hogwarts. Tiga hal mustahil tidak mungkin terjadi dalam semalam. Ok, ini pasti mimpi. Hermione mencubit pipinya dengan keras untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang dialaminya barusan memang mimpi.

Namun bukannya terbangun, dia malah merintih kesakitan karena ulahnya. Jadi ini bukan mimpi? Hermione masih tidak percaya. Draco yang melihat perbuatan Hermione terkejut dan memegang pipi wanita itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Granger? Mencubit pipimu sendiri," kata Draco sambil mengelus bagian pipi Hermione yang baru saja dicubitnya tadi. Hermione melongo. Mukanya bersemu merah. Draco kemudian menempelkan jidatnya ke jidat Hermione. "Kau sakit ya?"

Muka Hermione semakin merah padam. Matanya menatap mata Draco yang berwarna abu-abu. Dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Draco. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Dia menyadari mata Draco indah sekali bila dilihat dari dekat begini.

_What_? Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Jenggot Merlin, aku pasti sudah gila, membiarkan Malfoy menyentuhku. Memujinya pula. Hermione pun akhirnya tersadar. Dia melepaskan badannya dari Draco.

"A..apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione. Mukanya merah sekali, semerah rambut Ron. Draco memandang Hermione dan menyeringai.

"Aku memeriksamu panasmu, Granger. Kau aneh sekali hari ini. Mukamu merah," kata Draco. "Tapi panasmu normal-normal saja. Ada apa denganmu?"

"Ada apa denganku? Harusnya itu kalimatku, Malfoy! Apa yang sedang kau perbuat? Kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Hermione kesal. Dia semakin kesal melihat muka Draco yang sama sekali tidak terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Santai, Granger. Kau daritadi berbicara terus seperti kereta api, tidak membiarkanku bicara. Aku melakukannya untuk membuatmu diam," jelas Draco.

"Aku tidak peduli alasanmu. Siapa kau beraninya menciumku? Kau benar-benar me…"

"Kau ini hilang ingatan ya? Tentu saja aku ini pacarmu! Memang salah mencium pacarku sendiri?!" jawab Malfoy cepat. Mukanya merah. "Kau ini aneh sekali. Jangan sampai aku mengulang perkataanku tadi. Memalukan saja."

Hermione melongo. Rahangnya seperti jatuh ke lantai. Rasanya sebentar lagi jantungnya akan copot dan mungkin dia akan mati berdiri karena kelakuan aneh orang di depannya.

Baiklah, mungkin dari semua hal paling mustahil dalam kamus hidup Hermione, bukan saat Draco Malfoy menciumnya. Tapi saat dia mengaku menjadi pacar Hermione. Pacar musuhnya sendiri. Pacar orang yang selama ini dihinanya dengan kata 'mudblood'. Ada apa dengannya? Kena sihir apa dia bisa berubah seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan dia minum ramuan aneh? Atau kepalanya memang_ error_ dan sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik?

Tunggu. Ramuan? Tiba-tiba Hermione teringat dengan ramuan Peravenoxia. Dia memandang Draco yang masih menatap dirinya. Jangan-jangan dia meminum ramuan itu?

"Malfoy, apa kau melihat botol ukuran segini dan berisi cairan bening di dalamnya?" tanya Hermione cepat.

"Hm, maksudmu botol ini?" Draco mengeluarkan botol dari sakunya. Isi botolnya kosong.

Jenggot Merlin. Jadi dia meminum ramuan itu. "Ka…kau me…meminumnya? Kenapa?"

Alis mata Draco terangkat."Bukankah ini obat untuk sakit kepala? Kupikir kau menaruhnya di kamarku untuk kuminum. Apa aku salah?"

Hermione terdiam dan berpikir. Jadi dia pikir itu obat lain sehingga ia meminumnya. Pantas dia aneh seperti ini. "Jam berapa kau meminumnya?" tanya Hermione, menghiraukan pertanyaan Draco.

"Hm, tak lama setelah aku bangun. Mungkin jam 9-an," jelas Draco. Kemudian dia tersenyum menatap Hermione yang di depannya. "Segera ambil jaketmu, Granger. Aku ingin mengajakmu keluar." Draco pun berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berdiri di sana.

* * *

Hermione berlari di lorong. Dia ingin ke ruangan Professor Slughorn, berharap Professor itu memiliki obat penawar Peravenoxia. Belum sampai dia ke ruangan Professor, dia melihat orang itu baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan hendak berjalan. Hermione memanggilnya. Professor Slughorn menengok ke sumber suara dan melihat Hermione berlari ke arahnya. Professor yang ramah itu pun tersenyum.

"Ah selamat pagi Miss Granger. Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Professor Slughorn.

"Se.. Selamat pagi, Professor." Hermione mengatur napasnya. Dia tersengal-sengal karena berlari tadi. "Ramuan Peravonexia kemarin itu, bisakah aku meminta penawarnya?" tanya Hermione akhirnya.

Professor Slughorn mengangkat alisnya. Merasa heran. "_Well_, sayang sekali Miss Granger. Aku tidak pernah menciptakan ramuan penawarnya." Dia melihat ekspresi muka Hermione yang melongo. Professor pun tersenyum heran. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah menggunakannya?"

Hermione menelan ludahnya. "_Well_, ya ramuannya sudah digunakan. Tapi…tapi terjadi kesalahan Professor. Ramuan itu diminum oleh orang yang salah," ujar Hermione. "Benarkah tidak ada obat penawarnya? Oh Professor, hidupku hari ini akan buruk sekali." Hermione merasa panik.

Professor Slughorn tertawa mendengarnya. "Memang kenapa, Miss Granger? Ramuan itu kuciptakan untuk bersenang-senang. Jadi nikmati saja. Memangnya siapa orang beruntung yang meminum ramuan itu?"

"Dia…"

"Granger!"

Belum sempat Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Professor Slughorn, Draco memanggilnya dan menghampirinya. Mukanya terlihat cemas. Dia memegang jaket Hermione di tangannya.

"Dari mana kau ini Granger? Pergi begitu saja dari asrama. Bukankah sudah kubilang tunggu aku. Bahkan kau lupa membawa jaketmu!" Draco mengomel kepada orang yang dianggapnya kekasihnya hari itu. Hermione terdiam.

Draco baru menyadari ada Professor Slughorn di depan Hermione. Dia langsung menunduk memberi hormat kepada pemimpin asrama Slytherin itu. "Ah Professor, selamat pagi. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu."

Professor Slughorn membalas salam Draco. Detik berikutnya dia melihat Draco sedang membantu Hermione memasang jaketnya. Hermione merasa canggung karena tingkah Draco. Awalnya Professor itu bingung dengan sikap anak kesayangan asramanya yang tidak biasanya ini, terutama terhadap Hermione. Namun tak lama, keheranan Professor Slughorn berubah menjadi senyum di wajahnya.

"_Well_, senang sekali bisa melihat kalian bersama pagi ini, Mr Malfoy dan Miss Granger. Kalian pasangan yang serasi hari ini," katanya menggoda pasangan Ketua itu.

Muka Hermione melongo mendengar omongan Professor. Dia melihat muka Draco, pipinya yang berwarna pucat mengeluarkan semburan berwarna pink. "Ah, kau bisa saja, Sir," balas Draco terhadap pujian Professor Slughorn.

Professor Slughorn tersenyum melihat pasangan satu hari itu. "Kupikir aku harus pergi. _Well_, selamat natal untuk kalian berdua."

"Prof..Professor.." Hermione berusaha mencegah Proffesor pergi. Namun Professor Slughorn hanya mengedipkan mata ke arahnya.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Miss Granger."

Draco dan Hermione memandang Professor Slughorn berjalan sampai sosoknya menghilang di ujung lorong. Bagaimana ini? Pikir Hermione. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih Malfoy, meskipun cuma sehari. Yang benar saja, memimpikannya saja tidak pernah.

Hermione berpikir keras, berusaha mencari solusi terbaik. Apa kuberitahu saja mengenai Peravenoxia ini? Ah tapi aku kan diamanahkan tidak boleh memberitahukannya kepada siapapun.

Hermione berhenti berpikir ketika tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memegang keningnya. Hermione melirik ke orang yang memegang keningnya tersebut. Tangannya terasa nyaman di dahi Hermione."Kau sakit ya, Granger?"

Sebelum semakin terbawa suasana, Hermione buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Draco. "Ah..aku..aku..aku tidak apa-apa, Malfoy," ujar Hermione sambil memalingkan mukanya dari pria itu. Draco menatapnya sesaat.

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan dengan Professor Slughorn?" tanya Draco.

"_Well_, tidak ada. Aku hanya berpapasan dengannya," kata Hermione berbohong. Draco memegang dagunya seolah berpikir. Dia mendekatkan kepalanya kepada Hermione dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi ingin mencari tahu. Hermione memundurkan kepalanya. "A…apa?"

"Kau tidak menyogoknya karena sudah memberikanmu peringkat pertama di kelas kan?" tanya Draco. Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Malfoy! Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Mana mungkin aku melakukan cara kotor seperti itu," kata Hermione keras di depan muka Draco. Bahkan Draco sampai memundurkan kepalanya.

Draco mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, _who knows_? "

"Otakmu kotor sekali, Ferret! Asal kau tahu, seorang Gryffindor tidak akan melakukan cara hina seperti itu, ingat baik-baik!" Kali ini suara Hermione lebih keras.

Draco menyeringai menyebalkan. Dan tak lama dia pun tertawa. Hermione menjadi tambah sebal. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Hahaha…ternyata kau masih sehat ya," kata Draco akhirnya. Hermione melongo melihatnya. Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan ucapannya barusan? pikirnya.

Draco menatap wajahnya, tersenyum. Kemudian memegang pipi Hermione. "Kupikir kau sakit, dari tadi pagi kau aneh sekali. Tidak seperti kau yang biasanya. Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mengetesmu. Jangan marah."

Yang tidak seperti biasanya itu kau, Malfoy! Teriak Hermione dalam hati. Mukanya bersemu merah karena pipinya disentuh Draco. Tak lama, Draco memegang tangan kanannya, kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Ayo kita pergi," ujar Draco. "Sebelum kita berpisah esok hari. Kita bersenang-senang hari ini."Dia tersenyum, tidak menyeringai seperti yang biasa dilakukannya. Ya, Hermione mengakui dia banyak tersenyum hari ini. Dia semakin tampan saja.

Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdebar melihat senyum orang di depannya. Tunggu. Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana. Aku harus menghindari Malfoy hari ini.

"Ah, aku… aku…aku ingin di asrama saja. Banyak buku yang belum kupelajari dan tugas _Ancient Runes_ belum kukerjakan," kata Hermione mencari alasan sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Draco. Dia tidak boleh bersama Draco, apalagi kalau ada orang lain yang mengenalnya melihat mereka seperti ini. Bisa gawat nantinya. Namun tenaga Draco lebih kuat, dia tidak mau melepas tangan Hermione.

"Merlin, Granger. Kita ini sedang liburan. Lupakan hobimu itu sejenak." Draco mencibir. "Memangnya kau tidak kasihan dengan otakmu yang sepertinya tidak pernah kau biarkan bersenang-senang?"

"_Well_, terima kasih atas perhatianmu pada otakku. Namun bagiku membaca dan belajar itu termasuk bersenang-senang, dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Dan aku serta otakku sangat menyukainya," kata Hermione dengan nada tegas.

Draco membelalakkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Hermione barusan. Muka Draco kemudian menjadi datar.

"Dibandingkan dengan apapun?"

"Ya, dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia ini. Titik."

Dia menatap Hermione sejenak. Draco kemudian memasang ekspresi sedih di wajahnya dan menunduk. "Jadi membaca buku lebih penting dibandingkan kencan dengan pacarmu sendiri?" Hermione melongo mendengarnya. Draco memutar balik badannya dan membelakangi Hermione. Dia masih menunduk.

"Padahal kan setelah hari ini, kita tidak akan bertemu selama sepekan. Memangnya kau tidak kangen padaku? Kau jahat sekali, Granger. Bisa-bisanya kau lebih mementingkan buku-bukumu dibandingkan dengan apapun."

Hermione tambah terkejut mendengarnya. Aduh, salah ngomong deh. Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Dan bisa-bisanya seorang Slytherin jahat seperti dia berkata padaku bahwa aku jahat? Jenggot Merlin. Mana bisa kubiarkan dia bicara seperti itu. Hermione berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan, maksudku bukan begitu. Aku…aku salah bicara. Kutarik kata-kataku barusan." Draco masih menunduk. Hermione kemudian melanjutkan. "Terkadang…terkadang…bagiku ada hal yang lebih penting dari buku juga."

"Benarkah? Seperti apa?" tanya Draco masih memunggungi Hermione. Hermione menggigit bibirnya.

"Seperti..seperti apa ya? Hm…oh ya seperti persahabatan! Persahabatan tidak akan didapat dari membaca buku," dia tersenyum, mengingat Harry dan Ron. "Persahabatan mengandalkan perasaan, bukan buku. Dan itulah yang membuat orang sebaiknya menghargai persahabatan yang dimilikinya. Karena tidak semuanya bisa memilikinya, apalagi bila berhubungan dengan perasaan."

"Termasuk cinta? Itu kan menggunakan perasaan juga."

"Ya, termasuk cinta! Tentu saja, cinta memang menggunakan perasaan, dan tidak mudah didapat. Kalau buku kan mudah didapat. Ya, persahabatan dan cinta lebih penting dibandingkan buku," kata Hermione mantap.

Tak lama, Draco tersenyum menyeringai khasnya. "Kena kau, Granger," gumam Draco pelan. Dia kemudian memutar balik badannya dan kembali berhadapan dengan Hermione.

"Jaga janjimu, Granger. Kau mengakui kan kalau aku memang lebih penting dari buku-bukumu itu," kata Draco.

Hermione baru sadar terhadap ucapannya barusan. Rupanya dia terkena muslihat Draco."A..aku…" Kalimatnya berhenti karena tiba-tiba Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione kembali.

"Ayo kita pergi. Jangan banyak alasan lagi," kata Draco tersenyum sambil menyeret Hermione dan dirinya pergi dari situ. Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia membiarkan Draco menggandeng tangannya.

"Ki..kita mau ke mana Malfoy?"

"Tentu saja kencan," kata Draco melirik Hermione, tersenyum kepadanya sambil terus berjalan. "Mumpung hari ini hari terakhir sebelum kita pulang besok."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Yasudahlah, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ada kerjaan hari ini. Professor juga meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ramuan ini tidak berbahaya. Toh cuma sehari.

Hermione pun akhirnya pasrah, membiarkan 'pacar sehari' –nya membawanya ke manapun ia pergi.

* * *

Ternyata Draco mengajak Hermione ke Hogsmeade. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Hermione menunduk, berusaha agar tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Dia membenamkan mukanya ke syal yang digunakannya, sehingga mulutnya tertutup oleh syal. Dia juga memakai topi rajutnya untuk menutupi sebagian rambut coklatnya.

Syukurlah sepertinya tidak ada yang menatap aneh dirinya dan Draco. Dan untung saja dia tidak melihat murid-murid Hogwarts di sepanjang jalan, mengingat sebagian besar dari mereka sudah pulang kemarin. Hermione dan Draco terus berjalan menyusuri Hogsmeade.

"Baiklah Granger. Ada yang ingin kau kunjungi terlebih dahulu?" tanya Draco.

Hermione berpikir sejenak. Dia ingin membeli hadiah natal untuk Harry dan Ron, yang belum sempat dibelinya. Dia akan membelikan Harry buku. Sedangkan untuk Ron, dia akan membelikannya Sapu Tangan Anti Jorok, keluaran terbaru toko Gladracs Wizardwear, yang akan mencegah pemakainya melakukan hal jorok dan membersihkannya dengan cepat. Cocok untuk Ron yang selalu makan tanpa memperhatikan etika.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku dahulu," kata Hermione.

Hermione dan Draco pun berjalan ke toko buku. Sesampainya di sana, Hermione langsung masuk dan mencari buku di rak yang ada di paling depan. Tak lama, dia menemukan buku yang dia cari.

"_Quidditch History and Strategy Part II: The Best Seeker in Magic World_." Draco yang ada di belakang Hermione membaca judul bukunya. "Itu kan baru terbit kemarin. Untuk apa kau membeli buku seperti itu? Bermain saja tidak bisa."

Hemione melirik Draco dengan sebal. "Buku ini bukan untukku. Dan terima kasih untuk pujianmu," kata Hermione sinis. Kemudian dia berjalan ke arah kasir. Draco mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu membelikannya untukku, Granger. Kemarin malam ibuku memberitahuku bahwa dia sudah membelikannya. Bahkan tercatat akulah yang pertama membelinya," kata Draco tanpa menyadari ekspresi angkuh di wajahnya. Tipe Malfoy.

Hermione kembali meliriknya. Dasar bocah sombong. Sikap _arrogant_-nya tetap saja tidak berubah, bahkan walaupun dia sudah meminum ramuan Peravenoxia. Sepertinya ramuan seperti apapun tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah sifat dasarnya.

"Memangnya aku bilang ini untukmu? Percaya diri sekali kau, Malfoy," kata Hermione. Setelah dia membayar bukunya, dia dan Draco pun keluar dari toko. Hermione berjalan cepat, Draco menyusulnya.

"Kalau begitu buku itu untuk siapa?" tanya Draco. Berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah Hermione di sampingnya. Hermione tetap terus berjalan.

"Buku ini untuk Harry. Dia sudah tidak sabar menanti kelanjutan buku ini sejak membaca edisi pertama. "

Draco berdecak pelan. "Untuk apa kau membelikan si Golden Boy itu? Memangnya dia ulang tahun?"

"Tentu saja untuk hadiah natal." Hermione masih terus berjalan. Dia memasukkan tangannya yang mulai kedinginan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Bisa-bisanya dia lupa memakai sarung tangan di musim dingin yang membeku seperti ini.

"Untuk apa kau membelikannya hadiah natal? Kau kan bukan keluarganya," kata Draco.

"Pertanyaanmu aneh, Malfoy. Hadiah natal kan tidak hanya diberikan kepada keluarga saja. Ke teman-teman atau kekasihmu juga bisa ," kata Hermione. Dia menguatkan genggaman tangannya ke dalam jaket. Menahan dingin. "Seperti kau tidak pernah dapat hadiah natal dari teman-temanmu saja," lanjutnya.

"Memang tidak pernah."

Hermione melirik ke arahnya. Rasanya tadi dia hanya bicara asal."Serius? Selain ayah dan ibumu?"

Draco mengangguk santai. "Waktu kecil aku sering mendapatkannya dari Bibi Bella, selain dari ayah dan ibuku. Tapi Bibi Bella kan termasuk keluargaku."

Hermione bergidik ngeri mendengar nama salah satu Pelahap Maut itu. Dia pernah menyiksa Hermione di Malfoy Manor saat perang Hogwarts masih berlangsung. Hermione bahkan pernah menyamar menjadi dirinya dan memakai tongkat sihir miliknya. Syukurlah dia sudah mati bersama Voldemort.

"Mukamu tidak usah seperti itu, Granger. Kau kan yang membuatku mengungkitnya," kata Draco menatap raut wajah Hermione yang berubah. Draco tahu bahwa Hermione memiliki kenangan buruk dengan bibinya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah membuatmu mengungkitnya."

"Ya, kau yang membuatku mengungkitnya."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

Jenggot Merlin. Kenapa aku harus berdebat dengannya? Hermione berusaha mencari balasan yang tepat. Ah sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya. Konyol sekali. Hermione memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Dia pun berdeham. "_Well_, ayo kita ke Gladrags Wizardwear."

Mereka berjalan mengunjungi salah satu toko terkenal di Hogsmeade itu. Gladrags Wizardwear menjual berbagai jenis pakaian penyihir. Di musim dingin seperti ini, toko itu dipenuhi berbagai macam baju untuk musim dingin seperti jaket, syal, sarung tangan, dan topi. Hermione pergi ke salah satu bagian yang berisi sapu tangan pria. Sapu tangan yang akan dibelinya terdiri dari beberapa desain. Namun semuanya memiliki kesamaan, memiliki renda di sepanjang pinggirnya. Dia memilih-milih Sapu Tangan Anti Jorok yang cocok untuk Ron.

"Aku bertaruh itu bukan untukku," kata Draco, memandang Hermione yang masih memilih-milih dengan tatapan bergidik. "Awas saja kau membelikannya untukku. _Image _seorang Malfoy bisa rusak."

Hermione menghela napas. "Hari ini kau ke-geer-an sekali Malfoy. Aku tidak pernah bilang mau membeli ini untukmu."

"Pasti untuk Tuan Rambut Merah itu," kata Draco menebak.

Hermione tidak mempedulikannya. Dia tahu kalau dia membalas, Draco pasti akan membalasnya dengan menghina sahabatnya itu. Tipe Malfoy. Dasar Ferret. "Beruntung sekali si Weasel itu punya sahabat perhatian sepertimu."

"Urusi urusanmu sendiri, Malfoy. Tidak bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Draco tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "_Well_ baiklah, aku akan pergi ke bagian lain melihat-lihat." Kemudian dia tersenyum menyeringai dan mendekati wajahnya ke Hermione sebelum ia pergi. "Kau tambah cantik ketika marah, Granger. Aku menyukainya."

Muka Hermione mendadak bersemu merah. Belum sempat ia membalas, Draco sudah pergi dan menghilang di sudut lain. Hermione menghela napas. Dia menyebalkan sekali. Kelakuannya tetap tidak berubah meski dia berubah menjadi pacarku. Seromantis apapun dia, sifat dasarnya tidak berubah. Ah tidak. Dia bukan romantis. Dia kan Malfoy, pintar menggoda wanita – kecuali aku. Sudah berapa banyak wanita yang digodanya seperti yang dilakukannya barusan? Dasar _playboy_. Hermione berdecak pelan. Kemudian dia meneruskan mencari sapu tangan yang bagus untuk dihadiahkan ke Ron.

Setelah mengambil lima helai sapu tangan, Hermione berjalan ke arah kasir. Dia melewati rak-rak yang berisikan syal, topi rajut, dan sarung tangan. Matanya melirik ke salah satu sarung tangan yang diletakkan di bagian khusus rak itu. Dia pun berhenti dan memandang sarung tangan itu. Sarung tangan berwarna putih, dengan beberapa tali berwana emas yang dijahit di bagian lengannya. Cantik sekali. Hermione membaca papan kecil yang ada di dekat sarung tangan itu.

**SARUNG TANGAN SNOW WHITE. KELUARAN TERBARU. LEMBUT DAN HANGAT SERTA NYAMAN DIPAKAI. LIMITED EDITION. HARGA: ….**

Hermione melongo melihat harganya. Mahal sekali! Bagaimana bisa sepasang sarung tangan harganya sama dengan jubah dengan _merk_ paling bagus di toko ini. Hermione masih memandang melihat sarung tangan itu. Dia memang bukan tipe wanita biasa yang akan membeli semua yang mereka mau selama barang itu masih bisa dibeli. Dia tidak mau menghabiskan uangnya hanya untuk membeli barang seperti itu.

"Kudengar itu tinggal satu," kata Draco tiba-tiba yang sudah ada di belakang Hermione. "Tadi ada wanita yang menanyakannya ke penjaga toko. Sepertinya dia tidak membawa uang cukup dan hendak kembali lagi untuk membelinya. Aku kebetulan mendengarnya." Draco kemudian mengambil sarung tangan itu dari raknya. "Belilah sebelum wanita itu kembali."

Hermione mendesah pelan. "Tidak perlu. Kembalikan saja ke tempatnya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah kau juga tertarik?"

"_Well_, Malfoy. Tidak bisakah kau lihat harganya? Sarung tangan ini mahal sekali! Bahkan harganya sama dengan harga jubah baru."

"Benarkah begitu?"

Hermione menahan kesabarannya. Tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan masalah keuangan ke Pangeran Slytherin yang kaya raya dan _arrogant_ ini. Hermione menggubris Malfoy dan berjalan ke kasir. Setelah membayarnya, dia dan Malfoy pun pergi keluar toko.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Draco tiba-tiba berhenti. "Sebentar, Granger."

Hermione pun ikut berhenti melangkah. "Ada apa?"

"Kurasa aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Ada toko yang mau kau kunjungi lagi?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Honeydukes."

"Kalau begitu pergilah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul." Draco pun berbalik dan menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang. Hermione pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, ke arah Honeydukes. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, mencoba merasa hangat. Namun rasa dingin tetap masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya dan membuat tangannya terasa semakin dingin. Dia pun berjalan cepat.

Sesampainya di Honeydukes, Hermione pergi ke rak dan memilih beberapa permen untuk dihadiahkan pada Ron, bersama sapu tangan itu. Tak lama dia datang, Draco pun masuk ke toko permen itu. Dia juga mengambil beberapa permen dan manisan lainnya.

Setelah membayar, mereka pun kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade. Hermione sudah membeli semua yang ia butuhkan. Dia pun melirik ke arah Draco. "_Well_, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi Malfoy?"

Draco mengangguk. "Aku ingin ke Spintwitches."

Draco dan Hermione pun berjalan ke arah toko yang menjual peralatan Quidditch itu. Hermione terkadang mengunjungi toko ini menemani Harry dan Ron, sehingga pemandangan di toko itu tidak asing baginya meski dia tidak pernah membeli apapun di sana.

Draco menanyakan sesuatu ke penjaga toko. Penjaga toko mengangguk dan pergi ke rak di belakangnya, mencari barang yang dicari Draco. Tak lama, penjaga toko itu menemukannya dan memberikannya kepada Draco. Hermione melirik barang yang diminta Draco itu. Rupanya bola Snitch. Draco pun membayarnya. Tak lama, Draco dan Hermione pun keluar dari toko. Hermione kembali memasukkan tangannya rapat-rapat ke dalam saku jaketnya.

"Kau tahu Granger? Ini adalah bola Snitch keluaran terbaru. Sangat cepat dan lihai. Aku sengaja memesannya khusus dan hanya aku yang memilikinya di dunia ini," kata Draco sambil melihat seksama bola kecil itu di depan matanya.

"Untuk apa kau sengaja memesannya? Toh bola Snitch yang dipakai di pertandingan kan sama saja. Tidak akan menggunakan bola yang kau beli," kata Hermione.

"Aku akan menggunakan bola ini untuk latihan di rumah." Draco memasukkan bola itu ke dalam jas hitamnya. "Aku harus latihan agar di pertandingan selanjutnya bisa mengalahkan si ScarHead dan timnya yang konyol itu. Kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan dia menang," lanjutnya _arrogant_, dengan seringai menyebalkan di wajahnya.

Hermione memandangnya sinis. Sombong sekali dia. Hermione pun menghentikan langkahnya di depan Draco dan membalikkan badannya. "Dengar Malfoy, jangan kau panggil temanku dengan julukan anehmu. Selain itu, Gryffindor akan selalu menang, terutama bertanding melawan kau dan rumahmu itu."

"Ckckck Granger. Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu," kata Draco sambil menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Hermione. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa bermain. Jangan mengancamku seolah-olah kau yang bertanding."

Hermione semakin kesal mendegar omongan Draco. Dia berusaha menahan emosinya. "Aku memang tidak bisa bermain. Tapi aku yakin teman-temanku akan mengalahkanmu. Meski kau dan teman-temanmu berbuat curang. Ya, aku tahu sih Slytherin memang licik."

Draco membelalakkan matanya ke arah Hermione. "Jaga ucapanmu, Granger. Kau bisa dibunuh seluruh penghuni Slytherin bila mereka mendengarnya. Aku tak yakin bisa melindungimu."

"Aku tidak peduli, Malfoy. Biarkan saja mereka mengincarku. Harry, Ron, dan teman-teman Gryffindor lain pasti akan melindungiku bila itu terjadi. Bahkan mungkin Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, mengingat _image _Slytherin yang buruk, aku ragu dua asrama itu mau memihak asramamu."

"Tarik ucapanmu, Granger. Tidak ada yang bisa melindungimu bila seluruh penghuni Slytherin menyerangmu."

"Haha…aku tidak percaya. Siapa suruh kau cari gara-gara denganku?"

"Kaulah yang memulainya duluan."

"Aku? Kaulah yang pertama kali mengagung-agungkan asramamu dan meremehkan asramaku. Kau pikir aku tidak tersinggung, hah?"

"Granger!" Draco menarik lengan Hermione dan mengangkatnya. "Tidak bisakah kau diam sekali saja."

Hermione berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkraman Draco, namun tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. "Lepaskan aku, Malfoy! Daritadi aku sudah menahan kesabaranku. Kau harusnya memikirkan perasaan orang lain sebelum bersikap angkuh. Hah! Tak heran kau…" Hermione masih melanjutkan ceramahnya.

Draco sudah tidak memperhatikan omongan gadis di depannya ketika tangannya menyentuh tangan Hermione yang tidak tertutupi jubah. Dingin sekali. Jadi dari tadi dia kedinginan? Kenapa dia tidak bilang? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Rasa kesal karena bertengkar dengan Hermione tadi seakan hilang dari diri Draco.

"Malfoy? Apa kau mendengarku?" tanya Hermione sambil menatapnya aneh. Matanya memang memandang Hermione. Namun sepertinya pikirannya ada di tempat lain. Hermione menggoyangkan tangannya yang bebas di depan muka pria itu. Draco pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Granger! Kenapa kau diam saja jika kedinginan?" tanya Draco agak keras. Hermione terkejut mendengarnya. "Cih, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika kau kedinginan. Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Memangnya kau mau tanganmu mati rasa? Ah, kau bisa membuatku gila karena khawatir padamu."

Hermione melongo mendengarnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Mukanya bersemu merah. "A..aku ma…"

Belum sempat Hermione meminta maaf, Draco sudah menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya pergi dari situ. Dia berjalan cepat ke salah satu toko terdekat, menembus keramaian Hogsmeade yang semakin bertambah. Hermione berusaha menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan langkah pria yang menariknya. Mau dibawa ke mana dia?

* * *

Hello semuanya! Ini fanfic pertama gue. Jadi gimana pendapat kalian? Gue tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya! Terima kasih banget buat yang review. ;)


	2. Part 2

**PS: Lihat author review di bawah ya. Keep read and review! ;)**

* * *

Draco dan Hermione akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan. Hermione melirik ke arah tempat berhentinya mereka. Rupanya Draco menariknya ke Madam Puddifoots, salah satu tempat minum di Hogsmeade.

Hermione melongo. Tunggu, ini kan tempat yang terkenal untuk para pasangan yang sedang berkencan. Untuk apa Draco mengajak… Ah sial! Aku lupa, dia kan sedang menjadi 'pacarku' sekarang.

"Ayo kita masuk." Draco dan Hermione masuk ke toko itu dan menemukan pemandangan yang tidak biasa – bagi Hermione. Puluhan pasangan sedang berkencan di sana, bahkan beberapa di antaranya banyak yang berciuman dengan penuh nafsu seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Hermione memandang jijik pada pasangan yang berciuman itu. Memangnya tidak ada tempat lain apa? Hal seperti itu kok dilakukan di tempat umum seperti ini.

Tak lama setelah mereka melepaskan jaketnya dan menaruhnya di rak, Draco menyeretnya kembali ke salah satu meja kosong. Draco dan Hermione pun duduk berhadapan.

Seorang pelayan wanita datang, menanyakan pesanan mereka. Sebelum Hermione mulai berbicara, Draco berbicara duluan dan meminta pelayan untuk memesan dua cokelat panas. Pelayan pun mengangguk dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Draco melepaskan sarung tangannya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di atas meja dan menghadapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Hermione. "Kemarikan tanganmu Granger."

Hermione merasa heran. "U..Untuk apa?"

"Sudah kemarikan saja."

Hermione tidak membantah. Dia menuruti perintah Draco dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di telapak tangan pria itu. Draco kemudian menarik kedua tangan Hermione dan menggenggamnya erat.

Tangannya hangat sekali, pikir Hermione. Dia merasakan hawa hangat Draco yang kini menjalari tangannya. Draco pasti ingin menghangatkan tangan Hermione yang dingin seperti es beku. Muka Hermione bersemu merah. Dia ingin menarik tangannya kembali, namun Draco malah menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Jangan coba-coba kau lepas, Granger. Setidaknya sampai tanganmu tidak dingin lagi," kata Draco agak galak, melirik ke arah wajah Hermione. "Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya." Draco pun kembali memandang tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

Kali ini tidak hanya muka Hermione yang merah, namun jantungnya juga semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Dia pun akhirnya diam saja dan menuruti omongan Draco.

Tangannya besar juga. Rasanya seluruh tanganku terasa kecil di tangannya yang besar. Tak kusangka pria dingin dan jahat ini memiliki tangan yang hangat. Tanpa disadari Hermione, bibirnya bergerak dan menyunggingkan senyum.

Tak berapa lama, pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Draco pun akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dan menyingkirkan tangannya dari meja. Hermione yang tersadar karena tangannya dilepas juga buru-buru meletakkan tangannya di pangkuannya kembali.

"Minuman cokelat terbaik dan terhangat untuk para kekasih yang sedang kasmaran," goda pelayan itu sambil meletakkan kedua gelas di atas meja. "Kalian lucu dan romantis sekali." Hermione bersemu merah mendengarnya. Dia melirik ke arah Draco dan melihat semburan pink menghiasi kedua pipinya yang pucat. Sepertinya dia juga merasa malu karena digoda pelayan itu.

"Selamat menikmati kencan kalian." Pelayan itu mengedipkan matanya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Hermione baru saja mengambil cokelat itu dan mengangkatnya ketika Draco memotongnya. "Jangan diminum dulu, Granger. Hangati dulu kedua tanganmu dengan gelas itu."

Hermione terkesiap mendengarnya. Dia pun mengangguk pelan dan menuruti perintah Draco. Hari ini dia sudah banyak mengalah serta menuruti perintah Draco. Dan Hermione tidak menyesalinya. Dia pun tersenyum kembali karena perasaan hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya, terutama dari tangannya yang memegang gelas cokelat panas itu.

* * *

Draco dan Hermione berbincang-bincang selama hampir satu jam di tempat minum itu. Mereka mengobrol banyak hal, bahkan Hermione beberapa kali tertawa karena omongan Draco. Dia tidak menyangka Draco orangnya bisa diajak mengobrol menyenangkan seperti ini. Hermione juga tidak pernah membayangkan dia dan Draco bisa datang berdua ke tempat seperti ini dan mengobrol layaknya teman dekat, mengingat dia dan Draco sudah bermusuhan sejak awal mereka masuk di tahun pertama.

Draco melirik ke arah jam di tempat minum itu. Sudah sore. "_Well_, kurasa kita sudah terlalu lama di sini. Ayo kita pergi."

Draco pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kasir. Setelah membayar minumannya, dia berjalan ke arah rak untuk mengambil jaketnya. Hermione berjalan mengikutinya. Draco membantu Hermione memakaikan jaket.

Draco pun berjalan ke arah pintu dan keluar dari toko. Hermione menyusulnya dari belakang. "Ah, aku hampir lupa." Dia pun berhenti dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan coklat yang diikat dengan pita cantik berwarna putih. "Ini untukmu."

Hermione menerima bungkusan itu. Dia menatapnya heran. "Apa ini?"

"Hadiah natal untukmu. Katamu bisa diberikan kepada kekasih saat natal." Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. "Tapi kan natal bukan sekarang?"

"_Well_, kupikir kau lebih membutuhkannya sekarang dibanding natal," ujar Draco. "Anggap saja hadiah natal yang dipercepat. Bukalah."

Hermione menarik pita yang mengikat bungkusan itu. Detik berikutnya dia terkesiap melihat isinya. Sarung tangan cantik berwarna putih dengan hiasan tali berwarna emas di permukaannya. Ini kan sarung tangan yang dilihatnya di Gladrags Wizardwear tadi. Hermione memegang sarung tangan itu dan memandangnya takjub. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Selamat natal - yang dipercepat - Granger!" Draco tersenyum melihat ekpresi senang di muka Hermione. "Ayo dipakai, sampai kapan kau mau memperhatikannya."

Hermione memasangkan sarung tangan itu di kedua tangannya. Hangat dan nyaman sekali. Selain itu, bulu-bulu di sarung tangan itu terasa lembut. Desain luarnya juga cantik sekali. Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan senangnya. Dia pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke arah Draco dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih banyak, Malfoy! Aku senang sekali."

Draco tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu. "Kau suka, Granger?"

Hermione mengangguk meski Draco tidak bisa melihatnya. "Ya, aku suka sekali."

Draco kemudian mendorong Hermione, membuat wanita itu kini berhadapan dengan mukanya. Draco kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya, memainkan hidungnya dengan hidung Hermione. Hermione terkikik pelan. Kemudian, Draco mendekatkan bibirnya dan…

Cekrek!

Hermione dan Draco mendengar suara kamera. Hermione pun tersadar dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Draco, mencari sumber suara. Draco masih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hermione dan ikut mencari sumber suara. Dia dan Hermione melihat seorang anak kecil perempuan, kira-kira berusia 8 tahun, sedang memegang kamera polaroid sihir dan menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, maafkan aku mengganggu kalian," katanya sambil mengambil hasil jepretannya yang keluar dari kamera itu. "Aku baru saja dibelikan ayah kamera ini. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk memotret objek yang bagus. Kukira kalian tidak keberatan. Kalian romantis sekali, seperti ayah dan ibuku."

Muka Hermione bersemu merah. Dia buru-buru melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan Draco. Draco dan Hermione menjadi salah tingkah. Anak kecil itu masih tersenyum.

"_Well_, tentu saja aku keberatan, bocah nakal. Tidak seharusnya kau mengganggu kami. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum orang tuamu mencarimu," kata Draco agak ketus kepada anak kecil itu. Hermione memukul lengan Draco pelan.

"Malfoy! Jangan galak seperti itu. Dia hanya memotret." Hermione menatap jutek kekasihnya itu, kemudian menatap anak kecil itu. "Maafkan dia nona kecil. Sifat dasarnya memang seperti itu. Jahat dan _arrogant_. Maklumi saja."

"Hei, apa maksudmu!" kata Draco protes, tidak terima dengan omongan Hermione. Hermione tidak mempedulikannya.

Anak kecil itu tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tersinggung dengan ucapannya." Dia pun memberikan Hermione foto yang dipegangnya. "Ini untukmu, hadiah dariku. Kuharap kau dan pacarmu tidak marah."

Tidak lama, seorang pria memanggil anak kecil itu tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Anak kecil itu berbalik dan mengangguk ke pria itu, kemudian kembali memandang Draco dan Hermione. "Aku harus pergi. Ayah memanggilku. Selamat tinggal!" Dia pun berbalik dan berlari ke arah ayahnya.

Draco dan Hermione memandang kepergian anak kecil itu bersama ayahnya. Hermione melambaikan tangannya ketika anak itu melambaikan tangannya ke arahnya sebelum pergi. Hermione kemudian menatap foto yang dipegangnya.

Di foto itu, terlihat jelas dia dan Draco sedang berpelukan dan Draco memainkan hidung miliknya dengan hidung Hermione. Padahal Hermione hanya memeluknya karena senang, seperti yang biasa dilakukannya dengan kedua sahabatnya. Tapi di foto ini, dia dan Draco benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan kekasih. Wajar saja bila anak itu memotretnya, yang dipotret pun mengakuinya. Muka Hermione bersemu merah kembali.

"Cih, anak itu menganggu saja," kata Draco tiba-tiba. Dia mencoba mengambil foto itu dari Hermione. "Buang saja fotonya. Kita bisa berfoto yang lebih bagus dari itu."

"Tidak!" kata Hermione, menjauhkan foto itu dari tangan Draco. "Foto ini bagus, Malfoy. Untuk ukuran anak kecil seperti dia, kurasa dia cukup berbakat."

Draco memandang Hermione yang kembali tersenyum memandang foto itu. Dia bisa melihat muka gadis itu bersemu merah. Draco tersenyum karenanya. Heran, padahal menurutnya foto itu tidak terlalu bagus. Mereka kan bisa berfoto dengan adegan lebih dari itu, pikir Draco dalam hati.

Tapi pada akhirnya Draco menyerah. "_Well_, terserahlah." Dia pun menggenggam tangan Hermione dan mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. "Ayo kita pergi Granger, sebentar lagi matahari terbenam."

Hermione mengangguk dan berdiri di samping Draco. "Apparate!"

Tak beberapa lama, Draco dan Hermione sudah tidak berada di Hogsmeade, melainkan di suatu pantai. Pantai itu terlihat asing di mata Hermione. "Ini…ini di mana Malfoy?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat Granger? Kita sedang di pantai," kata Draco. Matanya kemudian memandang laut yang tenang itu. "Aku menemukannya ketika liburan musim panas kemarin. Dan_sunset_-nya indah sekali. Kau pasti suka. Kemarilah."

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Hermione, merangkul gadis itu. Hermione melihat ke arah laut yang terhampar luas di depannya. Dia melihat matahari sedang pelan-pelan terbenam. Warna orange dan merah berbaur di ujung laut itu. Indah sekali. Hermione terpesona melihatnya.

"Ini…indah sekali, Malfoy." Hermione melirik ke arah Draco. "Tak kusangka Ferret sepertimu bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini," katanya meledek.

Muka Draco bersemu merah. Dia melirik Hermione. "Apa maksudmu dengan orang sepertiku? Bisa-bisanya kau memuji sekaligus menghinaku." Dia menjitak kepala Hermione pelan. "Berhentilah menggodaku, Granger."

Hermione tertawa pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan melihat matahari yang sedang terbenam itu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Mereka fokus pada keindahan matahari terbenam hingga hari sudah mulai gelap.

Draco melepaskan rangkulannya. Dia memindahkan tangannya ke pinggang Hermione. Tangan satunya memegang dagu Hermione.

Hermione mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Draco. Oh tidak, dia akan menciumku. Gawat, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak boleh menciumnya. Tapi…tapi kenapa tangan dan kakinya terasa mati rasa. Hermione perlahan menutup matanya. Dia akhirnya pasrah akan dicium Draco.

"HACHII!" Belum sempat bibir mereka bersentuhan, tiba-tiba Hermione bersin. Membuat Draco membuka matanya dan menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Hermione menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Draco. Detik berikutnya dia kembali bersin-bersin.

"Maaf Mal…Haa…HACHI!" Hermione kembali bersin. Sepertinya dia masuk angin.

Draco memandangnya kesal. Sial, lagi-lagi gagal. Huh, kenapa banyak gangguan sih. Dia mendekati Hermione yang sudah berhenti bersin. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Granger?"

"Ah ya, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin aku masuk angin," kata Hermione, sambil menyeka hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. "Mungkin aku flu… Tu..tunggu! Mau apa kau?!" Hermione menjauhkan muka Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, tanpa ia sadari.

Draco berdecak pelan. "Tentu saja untuk menciummu, bodoh! Hari ini kita belum melakukannya." Draco memegang dagu Hermione untuk bersiap menciumnya kembali. Namun Hermione buru-buru melepaskan dirinya.

"Jangan Malfoy! Aku tidak mau!"

"Diamlah kau. Aku belum melakukannya hari ini." Draco masih terus berusaha.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau ini pelit sekali sih!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menciummu!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa banyak wanita yang akan membunuhmu untuk mendapatkan posisimu ini? Sudah biarkan saja aku…"

"Lebih baik aku dibunuh!"

Draco tertegun. "Kau…bilang apa barusan?"

"Kau tuli ya? Aku bilang lebih baik aku mati dibunuh daripada menciummu, Ferret!" Hermione mendorong tubuh Draco untuk menjauh darinya. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Hermione sadar kalau dia dan Draco sama-sama terdiam. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat muka Draco. Dia terlihat kesal dan terluka.

"Hari ini kau aneh sekali, Granger," kata Draco akhirnya. Dia pun membuang muka dan menghindari pandangan Hermione. Hermione jadi merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya.

Mereka pun terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Hermione sadar bahwa Draco marah padanya karena ia tidak mau menciumnya. Tapi kan memang wajar, aku kan sesungguhnya memang bukan pacarnya. Dia jadi begini karena ramuan itu. Hermione terus mencari pembelaan diri dalam hatinya, namun tetap saja dia merasa bersalah mengingat ekspresi muka Draco yang terluka itu.

"Ayo kita kembali Granger," kata Draco. Hermione tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia menatap Draco. Ekspresi mukanya sudah tidak seperti tadi. Namun Hermione masih bisa melihat ekpresi terluka di wajahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang. Hermione memegang lengan Draco.

"Apparate!"

Tak lama, Draco dan Hermione kembali ke tempat mereka semula di Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade terlihat makin ramai saja. Draco berjalan tanpa menunggu Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya dari belakang. Duh, bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mungkin sebaiknya aku meminta maaf. "Mal…"

Belum sempat Hermione memanggil Draco, seorang anak kecil sedang berlari dan menabraknya. Hermione terdorong ke samping. Malangnya, kakinya tersungkur batu besar dan dia pun terjatuh. Anak kecil itu bangun dan lari, meninggalkan Hermione yang belum sempat menegurnya. Hermione merintih kesakitan. Kakinya sakit sekali.

Hermione berusaha bangun, namun kakinya susah sekali digerakkan. Sepertinya dia keseleo. Gawat. Dia melihat ke arah depan, sosok Draco sudah menghilang di tengah kerumunan. Dia ingin mengejar Draco. Namun kakinya sakit sekali. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tidak terlalu memperhatikannya, bahkan menolongnya.

Hermione berusaha bangun dan berjalan. Namun baru beberapa langkah, dia terjatuh kembali. Dia kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan duduk di tengah jalan seperti ini?" tanya seseorang tiba-tiba. Hermione menengok ke atas, melihat orang yang menegurnya. Dia pun tersenyum lega.

"Aku terjatuh, Malfoy." Hermione kembali berdiri. Menahan sakitnya. Draco masih memandangnya. Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau Hermione kesakitan. Draco pun berdecak pelan.

"Seorang kutu buku sepertimu bisa juga jatuh di jalan seperti ini," kata Draco meremehkan. Dia pun berjalan kembali.

Hermione berusaha mengikutinya. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya, Mal…Aaargh!" Hermione kembali terjatuh.

Draco mendekatinya dan berjongkok. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Dia melihat Hermione sedang memegang dan memijat kaki kirinya. "Kenapa kakimu?"

Hermione menceritakan dengan singkat kejadian yang menimpanya. "Mungkin kakiku terkilir."

Draco menghela napas. Dia memandang Hermione dengan cemas. "Ada-ada saja. Anak kecil kurang ajar, beraninya kabur sehabis menabrakmu." Dia menyentuh kaki Hermione yang sakit. Hermione menjerit pelan. "Ah maaf, maaf. Hm…sepertinya kita pulang naik sapu terbang saja. ACCIO NIM…"

"JANGAN!" Teriak Hermione. Draco menatapnya heran. "Aku…aku takut terbang, Malfoy. Kurasa sebaiknya aku berjalan pelan-pelan saja."

Hermione kembali berdiri. Draco mengikutinya. Namun baru beberapa kali melangkah, Hermione kembali terjatuh. Dia merintih kesakitan kembali. Rasa sakit di kakinya semakin bertambah parah. Draco memegang lengan Hermione dan memandangnya kesal.

"Granger, kau tidak bisa berjalan! Sudahlah lupakan saja _fobia_-mu itu. Kita pakai sapu terbang saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau, Malfoy!" kata Hermione keras sambil memegang lengan Draco yang sedang mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya. Hermione mengingat traumanya akan terbang. Dia sangat takut akan terbang, sejak tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Draco melihat tangan Hermione yang memegang lengannya. Tangannya bergetar. Sepertinya dia memang benar-benar takut terbang. Draco pun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Dia pun berjongkok di depan Hermione. "Naiklah ke punggungku. Biar aku menggendongmu."

Hermione melongo mendengar ucapan Draco barusan. "A…aku bisa berjalan sendiri, Malfoy. Tidak perlu menggendong…"

"Cepat naik Granger! Kakimu sedang sakit. Kau mau kakimu putus ketika sampai di Hogwarts, hah?" kata Draco melirik Hermione di belakangnya. "Ayolah cepat naik. Kalau tidak kutinggal kau di sini." Meski aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, lanjut Draco dalam hati.

Hermione pun akhirnya pasrah dan menuruti perintah Draco. Dia menghampiri Draco, membungkuk dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Draco. Tak lama, Draco memegang pahanya dan mengangkatnya. Kemudian dia bangkit berdiri. "Pegang yang erat, Granger. Dan jangan banyak bergerak." Draco pun berjalan menyusuri Hogsmeade sambil menggendong Hermione di belakangnya.

Muka Hermione bersemu merah. Apalagi semua orang yang dilewatinya memperhatikan Draco dan dirinya. Dia merasa seperti tontonan sirkus. Hermione menunduk, berbisik di telinga Draco. "Mal…Malfoy, semua orang memperhatikan."

"Biarkan saja mereka," kata Draco. Sebenarnya dia juga merasa malu karena dilihat banyak orang, tetapi dia berusaha mengabaikannya. Ada hal yang lebih penting untuknya dibandingkan rasa malunya. "Kakimu kan sedang sakit. Dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu berjalan sendiri. Salah sendiri kau tidak bisa terbang, Granger."

Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat. Dia tidak mempedulikan ejekan Draco, namun memperhatikan kalimat sebelumnya. Draco benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya. Satu lagi hal mustahil dalam kamus hidup Hermione. Tak kusangka Malfoy bisa seperhatian ini, pikirnya. Hermione tersenyum. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Draco, merasa aman dan nyaman di punggungnya. Draco terus berjalan menyusuri jalan Hogsmeade, menuju kastil Hogwarts.

* * *

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, Draco membawa Hermione ke Hospital Wing. Untung saja Hogwarts sedang sepi, tidak ada murid-murid lain yang melihat mereka sekarang. Madam Pomfrey yang melihat mereka berdua datang merasa terkejut. Bukan karena Hermione yang terluka, tetapi karena Draco - di mana semua orang tahu dia adalah musuh Harry Potter dan kedua sahabatnya - menggendong Hermione ke rumah sakit. Namun Madam Pomfrey segera melupakan keheranannya. Dia memberikan Hermione ramuan obat untuk diminum. Setelah meminumnya, sakit yang dirasakan Hermione perlahan hilang beserta bekas lukanya. Madam Pomfrey memang hebat! Hermione berterima kasih kepada Madam Pomfrey dan kembali ke asrama bersama Draco.

Sesampainya di asrama, Hermione segera masuk kamarnya untuk ganti baju dan istirahat. Dia hanya keluar lagi ketika makan malam. Ketika kembali ke asrama, dia melihat Draco sedang duduk membaca buku di ruang rekreasi mereka.

Draco menengok ke arah Hermione. "Kau baru kembali?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau tidak turun ke bawah?"

Draco menutup bukunya dan berdiri. "Aku tidak lapar." Kemudian dia mendekati Hermione. Hermione masih tetap diam di tempat. Draco memegang kedua pundaknya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. Oh tidak, dia mau menciumku lagi, pikir Hermione. Hermione berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya. Aku tidak boleh menciumnya, apa kata Harry dan Ron nanti? Pikirnya lagi.

Draco menghentikan geraknya. Dia sadar Hermione masih tidak mau menciumnya. Dia pun mendesah dalam hati. Detik berikutnya. Dia mencium kening Hermione.

"Selamat malam, Granger." Draco tersenyum dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hermione. Kemudian dia kembali ke kamarnya.

"Se…selamat malam juga."

Hermione masih berdiri di tempatnya, melihat ke arah pintu kamar Draco. Dia memegang keningnya. Pipinya bersemu merah. Kupikir dia mau mencium bibirku tadi. Apa dia tahu kalau aku berusaha menghindar?

Merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Hermione pun akhirnya mengangkat bahu dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Aaah segarnya."

Hermione baru saja menyelesaikan mandinya dan memakai piyamanya. Dia duduk di tepi kasur dan mengeringkan rambut coklatnya dengan handuk. Matanya kemudian melihat ke arah meja kecil di samping kasurnya. Bunga mawar putih yang tadi pagi diberikan Draco ada di situ.

Hermione berhenti mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia kemudian mengambil bunga mawar itu dan mengingat ucapan Draco tadi pagi.

"_Aku…minta maaf. Atas kelakuanku semalam. Aku tidak akan menggoda gadis lain lagi dan menyusahkamu seperti semalam. Aku hanya… hanya terbawa emosi karena di kelas Potion kemarin kau mengalahkanku. Aku tahu itu memalukan. Jadi aku…minta maaf. Jadi…jangan marah lagi denganku."_

Hermione tersenyum. Draco memberikan bunga mawar itu karena dia merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf kepada Hermione. Tak kusangka dia bisa juga seromantis ini, pikir Hermione. Kemudian Hermione berdiri dan mengambil jaket yang dipakainya tadi. Dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menyihir bunga mawar itu. Dengan begini, bunga itu tidak akan terlihat layu bila sudah mati, pikir Hermione lagi. Dia menyimpan tongkat sihirnya kembali dan mengambil sarung tangan putih yang diberikan Draco. Dia kemudian kembali duduk di tepi kasur.

Sarung tangan yang cantik. Hermione ingat setelah mereka keluar dari Gladracs Wizardwear, Draco menyuruhnya pergi duluan karena dia mau ke toilet. Rupanya dia berbohong saat itu, dan kembali ke toko itu untuk membeli sarung tangan yang dipegang Hermione sekarang. Karena tangannya kedinginan, Draco memberikannya sekarang ketimbang hari natal. Hermione merasakan perasaan bahagia dalam dirinya. Dia kembali tersenyum, mengingat Draco juga membantu menghangatkan kedua telapak tangan Hermione dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Hermione mengingat besarnya tangan Draco di tangannya. Dia tidak menyangka tangan Draco sangat hangat dan nyaman. Pipi Hermione bersemu merah.

Kemudian Hermione teringat pula dengang _sunset _yang dilihatnya bersama Draco. Hermione memang pernah pergi ke pantai, namun belum pernah melihat matahari terbenam di sana. Itulah pertama kalinya dia melihat matahari terbenam di pantai, bersama Draco. Hermione tersenyum kembali. Dia kemudian melihat ke arah kakinya yang terkilir tadi. Draco sempat memaksanya pulang bersamanya menggunakan sapu terbang, namun Hermione menolaknya. Pada akhirnya Draco menyerah dan menggendong Hermione di punggungnya. Hermione merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat selama Draco menggendongnya. Punggung Draco terasa besar, kekar, dan nyaman. Hermione bisa merasakan otot-ototnya yang kuat ketika dia digendong tadi. Tubuh itu pasti didapatkannya dari latihan Quidditch.

Hermione berusaha mencari lagi kejadian bahagia-nya bersama Draco hari ini. Tiba-tiba Hermione melongo. Dia melupakan sesuatu di awal. Ya, sesuatu yang dilakukan Draco sebelum dia melakukan semua hal romantis itu. Dia menyentuh bibirnya. Ya, Draco menciumnya tadi pagi, ketika Hermione sedang mencari ramuan Peravenoxia di ruang rekreasi. Itu merupakan awal Hermione merasa ada yang salah dengan Draco, musuh terbesarnya selama di Hogwarts. Meski ciuman itu singkat, namun Hermione bisa merasakan bahwa bibir Draco sangat lembut.

Selain waktu itu, beberapa kali Draco hendak mencium Hermione, namun Hermione selalu menghindar. (Kalau tadi pagi Hermione tidak menolak karena Draco melakukannya tiba-tiba.) Hermione tertegun. Dia mengingat ekspresi Draco di pantai tadi. Mukanya terlihat terluka dan kecewa karena Hermione mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dilakukannya, apalahi terhadap 'kekasihnya' sendiri. Hermione kembali merasakan perasaan bersalah. Tadi sebelum masuk kamar Draco hendak menciumnya juga, namun tidak jadi karena lagi-lagi Hermione menghindar.

Perasaan bersalah kembali menghantui Hermione. Satu sisi hatinya berbicara. Kenapa dia menghindarinya? Ya tentu saja karena Malfoy memang bukan kekasihnya. Dia adalah musuh bebuyutan dirinya dan kedua sahabatnya selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Sering mengganggu dan berbuat jahat kepada mereka. Wajar kan dia menghindari ciuman Malfoy.

Kemudian sisi lain Hermione berpikir lain. Kalau begitu kenapa dia mau menciummu kalau tahu dia adalah 'mudblood' yang dibencinya? Itu karena ramuan Peravenoxia itu, yang mengubah dirinya menjadi kekasih Hermione. Ya, Malfoy bisa bersikap romantis padanya hari ini berkat ramuan yang tidak sengaja diminumnya itu. Sesuai dengan petunjuk Professor Slughorn, ramuan itu hanya berefek sehari saja. Setelah sehari, orang yang meminumnya akan kembali seperti biasa dan tidak akan mengingat kejadian yang menimpanya.

Hermione kemudian tertegun. Dia membelalakkan matanya. Mukanya terlihat cemas. Malfoy akan melupakannya. Melupakan hari ini. Melupakan seluruh hal romantis yang dilakukannya kepada Hermione. Melupakan segalanya. Ya, besok dia akan kembali menjadi Malfoy yang biasa Hermione kenal. Malfoy yang selalu menghina dan mengganggunya. Tiba-tiba Hermione merasa sedih.

Tidak, tidak. Aku belum membalas semua perbuatannya hari ini, dan besok dia sudah lupa dan tidak akan pernah ingat kejadian hari ini. Seharusnya hal itu merupakan hal yang bagus bagi Hermione, tapi…

Hermione kemudian berdiri. Kemudian dia meletakkan kembali sarung tangan dan bunga yang dipegangnya ke tempat asalnya. Ya, dia harus membalas semua perbuatan Draco hari ini. Sebelum dia lupa. Hermione kemudian keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri kamar Draco.

* * *

Draco mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu kamarnya. Dia juga mendengar suara Hermione memanggilnya. "Masuk saja, Granger." Draco pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan berdiri. Dilihatnya Hermione yang sedang memakai piama tidurnya berjalan mendekatinya.

Hermione tertegun melihat Draco. Draco hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya saja, yang berwarna silver dengan pinggiran hijau di sampingnya. Sangat Slytherin. Muka Hermione bersemu merah ketika dia melirik ke arah dada Draco yang dibiarkannya terbuka. Badannya bagus sekali, pikir Hermione.

Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione yang menatap tubuhnya. "Ya ya, aku tahu kau terpesona padaku. Tapi jangan melihatku seperti itu. Kau seperti orang mesum saja."

Hermione merasa pipinya merona merah. Dia merasa malu dan buru-buru menepis pikirannya. "E..enak saja. Aku tidak mesum! Kenapa kau tidak memakai baju di musim dingin seperti ini?"

Draco menyeringai kembali. "Aku selalu tidur seperti ini, Granger. Jadi, bisakah kau katakan apa urusanmu kemari?"

Hermione menatap wajah Draco. Dia menelan ludahnya sebelum bicara. "A…anu. Aku hanya ingin… mengucapkan terima kasih, atas hari ini." Hermione berdeham sebentar. "Hari ini aku senang sekali. Umm… Sekali lagi, terima kasih." Sebelum Draco bisa membalas, Hermione segera memegang wajah Draco dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. Kemudian Hermione menciumnya. Mencium bibir Draco.

Draco terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Hermione. Tapi ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama. Hermione melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Draco dan menatap pria itu sambil tersenyum. "Itu hadiah dariku. Selamat malam, Malfoy." Hermione kemudian berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu, namun Draco menahannya.

"Granger!"

Hermione merasakan tangannya ditarik dan tangan itu kemudian berpindah ke pinggang Hermione, melingkarinya. Detik berikutnya Draco menciumnya. Ciuman yang hangat. Draco memainkan ujung bibir Hermione, berusaha membuat mulut gadis itu terbuka. Hermione berusaha berbicara.

"Tunggu Malfoy, nanti kau tertular flu."

"_Shut up_, Granger. Aku tidak peduli."

Draco berhasil memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hermione. Dia memperdalam ciumannya. Hermione pun akhirnya pasrah dan berusaha membalas ciumannya.

Hermione merasa ciuman itu terasa lama sekali, meski sebenarnya hanya beberapa menit saja. Draco sangat pandai berciuman dan Hermione menikmatinya.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka akhinya berhenti berciuman karena kehabisan napas. Draco menatap Hermione, yang wajahnya sangat merah. Draco kemudian menyeringai. "Aneh, rasanya seperti aku baru pertama kali menciummu," kata Draco. Tentu saja, pikir Hermione. "Kau sangat pandai berciuman Granger. Aku suka."

Hermione tersipu mendengarnya. Dia merasakan perasaan senang di lubuk hatinya. Dia tersenyum kepada Draco. "Kau juga Malfoy."

Draco memeluk Hermione. Dia bisa merasakan wangi rambut Hermione yang sedikit basah. Seperti wangi apel. "Granger, tidurlah denganku."

Hermione melongo mendengarnya. Kemudian dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Draco. "A…aku tidak bisa. Aku belum siap Malfoy. Aku..aku belum pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya."

Draco menatapnya bingung, kemudian tertawa. "Haha…Pikiranmu kotor sekali, Granger. Maksudku tidur yang sebenarnya, bukan melakukan seks. Hahaha… Kau memang benar-benar mesum ya."

Pipi Hermione bersemu merah. Dia merasa malu sekali. Draco masih menertawakannya. "Diam kau, Malfoy. Kalau tidak aku akan kembali ke kamarku."

Draco menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Dia kemudian duduk di tepi kasur dan menepuk kasur di sebelahnya. "Baiklah. Kemarilah, Granger."

Hermione memandangnya. Ya sudahlah, kuturuti saja. Toh dia masih dalam efek ramuan. Hermione kemudian menuruti perintah Draco dan duduk di sampingnya.

Detik berikutnya, Draco kembali mencium Hermione. Kali ini Hermione tidak mencegahnya. Draco mendorong Hermione ke atas kasur, hingga posisi Draco sekarang berada di atas Hermione dan mencium gadis itu kembali. Hermione melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Draco dan memainkan rambut pirang Draco selama mereka berciuman.

Mereka berciuman seolah tidak ada hari esok. Mereka berhenti sesaat untuk mengambil napas, kemudian melanjutkan berciuman kembali.

Setelah beberapa menit lamanya, Draco kemudian menghentikan aksinya. Dia merebahkan dirinya di samping Hermione. "Ayo kita tidur."

Draco mematikan lampu di kamarnya dan menarik selimutnya ke atas tubuhnya dan Hermione. Hermione merapatkan badannya ke dada Draco. Dia pun berbisik pelan. "Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini, Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum dan memeluk Hermione erat. "Aku juga, Granger."

Tidak Malfoy. Kau akan melupakannya besok, pikir Hermione dalam hati. Dia melirik ke wajah Draco. Meski gelap, Hermione bisa melihat Draco sudah memejamkan matanya dan tertidur. Hermione memperhatikan wajahnya. Wajah polos dan damai. Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Dia kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Terima kasih, Malfoy. Terima kasih menjadi kekasihku hari ini. Meski hanya sehari saja. Dan aku tidak akan melupakannya, pikir Hermione sebelum dia tertidur. Mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum bahagia dalam tidurnya.

* * *

"HACHII!"

Hermione melap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Flunya kemarin baru terasa efeknya sekarang. Hermione menyimpan sapu tangannya dan kembali merapikan rambutnya. Kereta Hogwarts akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Barang-barang miliknya sudah diangkut ke kereta Hogwarts. Tinggal membawa dirinya ke kereta itu. Setelah merasa cukup rapi, Hermione mengambil tas kecilnya dan berjalan keluar dari asrama. Namun dia mendadak berhenti dan menutup mulutnya.

"HACHIII!"

Hermione bersin kembali. Huh, pulang nanti pokoknya aku harus membeli obat flu. Hidungnya tidak enak sekali, pikir Hermione. Dia baru saja akan kembali berjalan ketika ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

"Granger! Jadi kau yang menularkan flu padaku?" tanya seseorang tak jauh dari Hermione. Hermione menengok dan melihat Draco sedang melap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Dia menghampiri Hermione. "Pantas saja ketika bangun hidungku tidak enak dan bersin-bersin. Rupanya kau yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Hah, apa kata ayahku kalau dia tahu aku tertular virus dari 'mudblood' sepertimu?! Bisa-bisa dia tidak mengizinkanku tinggal di rumah dan langsung menyuruhku rawat inap selama natal," katanya berlebihan.

Hermione berdecak pelan. Draco sudah kembali seperti biasa. Meledek dirinya, ditambah dengan panggilan 'mudblood'. "Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy. Kau bisa kulaporkan karena mengucapkan kata laknat itu. Kau tahu kan kata itu terlarang sekarang, dan kau bisa dituntut penjara Azkaban jika aku melaporkanmu."

Draco terdiam mendengarnya. Dia menyesali ucapannya. Tapi dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. "Terserahlah. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tertular flu seperti ini. Kau yang bersalah, Granger," katanya terus menyalahkan Hermione.

Hermione semakin kesal. "Hei, itu bukan salahku! Itu kan gara-gara kau sendiri menci…" Hermione berhenti meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia lupa Draco tidak akan ingat kejadian semalam.

Draco menaikkan alisnya. "Gara-gara aku?" tanya Draco. "Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Hermione berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat. "Kau…Kau..Pokoknya itu salahmu! Kau selalu tidur tanpa memakai atasan, meski sedang musim dingin. Wajar saja bila kau terserang flu. Jadi berpikirlah terlebih dahulu sebelum menyalahkanku!"

Draco mencerna kalimat Hermione. Mungkin ada benarnya juga. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Dia kembali memandang Hermione dengan ekspresi curiga. "Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Tahu apa?" tanya Hermione.

"Tahu darimana aku tidak memakai atasan ketika tidur?"

Hermione terdiam. Selain semalam, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat Draco memakai piyamanya – yang ternyata hanya memakai bawahan tanpa atasan. Dia baru tahu semalam. Tapi kan dia tidak mungkin memberitahukan Draco kejadian kemarin, bisa panjang urusannya. Pria itu tidak akan percaya, bahkan mungkin menganggap Hermione sakit jiwa. Merlin, bagaimana ini?

Draco berusaha membaca muka Hermione, yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Hermione, membuat wanita itu semakin gugup. "Jangan-jangan kau…" Draco semakin mendekatkan mukanya "mengintip ke kamarku ya selama ini?"

Hermione membelalakkan matanya. Dia sangat terkejut dan menjauhkan mukanya dari muka Draco. "Ya…Ya…Yang benar saja! Untuk apa kulakukan hal itu! Tentu saja tidak, Ferret!"

Draco semakin senang menggodanya. "Ya ya. Sebenarnya aku juga merasa kau selama ini ngefans denganku. Akui saja. Tapi tak kusangka otak cerdasmu juga bisa berpikir mesum untuk mengintipku."

Hermione melongo. Apa dia bilang? Aku mesum? Jenggot Merlin. Kemarin malam dia juga sempat berkata bahwa aku mesum, dan kini dia mengucapkannya lagi? "Kau ini tuli ya? Sudah kubilang aku tidak mengintipmu! Jangan kau sebut aku mesum! Aku tidak sepertimu!"

"Tidak usah berdalih, Granger. Kalau tidak bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku hanya tidak memakai atasan di kamarku." Draco menggodanya kembali dan menatapnya curiga.

"A…aku…" Hermione berusaha mencari pembelaan. Namun dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah berhasil melakukannya. Dia akhirnya pasrah dan diam saja. Mengetahui dirinya menang, Draco menyeringai menyebalkan dan mendekati muka Hermione kembali.

"Dengar, Granger. Kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi jangan harap kau akan kumaafkan kembali jika kau melakukannya lagi," kata Draco puas. Dia kemudian memutar balik badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hermione. Dia tiba-tiba berhenti dan memutar badannya kembali. "Oh ya Granger, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengalahkanku di kelas Potion lagi. Lihat saja semester depan." Dia menyeringai licik dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Hermione masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia sudah dikira mengintip Draco. Dibilang mesum juga. Bahkan lebih dari sekali. Dan dia tidak bisa menyangkal dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Aarrgghh! Semua gara-gara ramuan sial itu. Huh, kali ini kau kumaafkan, Malfoy, karena sudah memfitnahku. Lihat saja nanti!

Hermione kemudian kembali berjalan, sambil tetap bersungut-sungut kesal. Ya, semua gara-gara Draco meminum ramuan Peravenoxia itu.

Dan Hermione tidak menyesalinya.

* * *

Huahahaha...selesai juga oneshot-nya. Fanfic aneh dan ga jelas. Gue harap semuanya review ya, berhubung gue masih pemula dan ini juga fanfic pertama gue, hoho... Ditunggu loh. ;)

**AUTHOR REVIEW 10-09-2012:**

Sebelumnya mau bilang terima kasih banget buat yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fanfic ini. Author juga sudah baca review-nya. Terima kasih buat pujian, saran, dan kritiknya, author sangat menghargainya. Semua review-nya bakal author pertimbangin. Seneng banget pas liat traffic-nya! Hoho xD

**AUTHOR REVIEW 12-02-2013:**

Hey, sudah lama tidak update lagi di fanfiction. Sepertinya author ingin melanjutkan cerita ini, jadi ditunggu saja ya! :D

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat yang udah baca! ;)


End file.
